Spider-Man vs Scott Pilgrim
Spider-Man vs Scott Pilgrim is the Sayain Jedi's sixteenth DBX Description Scott Pilgrim vs The World vs Marvel Comics which powerful teenagers will win a DBX! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Scott Pilgrim was walking down the street with his girlfriend Ramona Flowers They were walking home after watching a movie when suddenly a massive web came flying towards Ramona trapping her against the wall. Scott turned around to see a small skinny boy in a red and blue costume with a web pattern around his costume this mans name was Spider-Man. Scott Pilgrim then ran towards the Web Slinger, While Spider-Man stood there staring at his opponent knowing what was going down. HERE WE GO! Scott tried a punch straight at Peters face but Spidey dodged the punch and retaliated with a kick straight at Scott's stomach causing him to wheeze in pain and stumble backwards in pain holding onto his stomach leaving him open for a flurry of punches called the Spider Sting launching Scott straight into the wall right beside the trapped Ramona "What did you do again" Scott said. Before Ramona could say her answer to the question Scott could see Spider-Man coming towards him like how he killed Batman in DEATH BATTLE!. Scott saw this coming and protected himself by doing a kick straight into Spidey's face knocking him onto the ground. Scott jumped after Peter and threw a flurry of punches and kicks he finished the combo by doing an upper-cut straight under Peter's chin knocking him into the air leaving open for a fully powered kick straight into his stomach launching Spider-Man straight at the wall opposite to them. Spidey got up off the wall saving him from a kick straight at the wall crumbling it into pieces,Before Scott could react he was hit by a Taser web straight a Scott's face leaving him open for a massive punch straight at Scott's face breaking his nose. Peter then grabbed by Scott's collar and started punching him in the face repeatedly. Peter then kicked Scott in the forehead knocking him down a couple feet but before he could land Spidey then done his Super Attack from Marvel vs Capcom 3. The final kick launched him straight into the ground breaking the ground underneath him and also breaking some of his bones and causing him to cough up blood. Spidey was just about to walk away to Ramona when suddenly Scott came out of the rubble but he looked different he was pitch black even his skin was that color. Spider-man then grabbed a jar like object out of his pocket it was full of a black goo "I guess i need to use this" Suddenly Peter crushed the jar covering him in the black goo this was it Symbiote vs Nega. Nega Scott came at the evil Peter and threw a punch but it didn't work because Peter blocked the punch with the palm of his hand. Suddenly Peter crushed Scott's hand breaking every bone in his hand and spraying blood all over Scott's face. Spider-man then threw Scott straight into the wall causing him to loose his super form. Peter then grabbed Scott by his throat and started squeezing with all his strength until it broke his neck but he still went going until he finally crushed his neck decapitating the Canadian Fighter. Conclusion And the winner is: Spider-Man Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:The sayain jedi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Fistfight Category:'Brains vs Brawn' themed DBX Fights Category:Nerdy themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Season Finale